Why Baby Sister?
by allison rae
Summary: James Potter II has three conversations about his sister that pull at his sanity, and reminisces about his feelings of protection over his little Lily Flower.


A/n: Hey there, this is my second one-shot ever, and it is a cute little one about James' thoughts on his little sister's relationship. It is sort of a spin off of my longer stories that I am still in the process of writing but those are not necessary in order to understand this. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

I absolutely hated the bloody wanker.

Who did he think he was? The prat, with that smug little face and those beady little eyes, and that impure Slytherin mind which was no doubt thinking some very disturbing thoughts right now.

Who was he to look at my darling little sister like that? No one was allowed to look at my little sister like that, especially him.

Good thing she had a good head on her shoulders and didn't give him the time of day.

Even if he didn't ever talk to her I still saw him look at her. All the time. It was like his eyes held a magnet to my little Lily flower.

It was completely infuriating that every time I looked at the slimy git he would be looking at her. He wasn't good enough for her so he shouldn't even be thinking about it.

I'll never forget the day that I came to dinner ready to reek some havoc when Brayden told me to shut up and look at my younger siblings. As soon as I looked over and saw him sitting there next to my baby sister I shot up out of my chair.

I don't really remember what I said, I was blinded by my anger. I yelled at Lily, I yelled at Albus, and most of all I yelled at Scorpius. I guess I did feel a little (stress the little part here) bad for the guy, I mean I didn't actually have a problem with him per say, just the fact that he was in love with my little sister.

After Al defended him though I got pretty damn peeved. I mean how could Al sit there and call this bastard his best friend when he so obviously loved our little sister. Al could be best mate's with anyone in the whole world and I wouldn't care one damn bit about how nasty they were, as long as they stayed away from my Lily.

Lily was my precious little angel, I wanted to protect her from the world, from everything. I wasn't so overprotective as to not have her leave the house or anything like that, but I was not about to have her hangout with some rich, pompous, tormented, little twat who was madly infatuated with her. He would chew her up and spit her out. No matter what he says he would find a way to break her heart, because he just wasn't good enough for her.

So I stopped talking to Al, because he approved of Scorpius and brought him around. Around Lily.

Which made me want to kick his ass, and I did on several occasions. One of which occasions was now.

"What the hell James?" Al yelled after my fist connected with his jaw.

"That's for bringing that scum into our house again," I said pointing at Scorpius who was sitting in our kitchen reading the paper, and he looked up surprised.

"Honestly what is your bloody problem? I'm starting to think you are seriously mental. What has Scorp ever done to you to make you hate him so fucking much?" Al asked me as soon as he regained his composure and stood up his eyes blazing with anger that most likely mirrored my own, even if his were green and mine hazel.

"He hasn't done anything, yet. Although who knows what he would if he had the chance," I said sneering at the Malfoy kid making sure he got my message.

"What are you talking about? That makes no sense," Al said shaking his head.

"It makes perfectly good sense Al, he knows what I'm talking about and that is all that matters," I said.

"Scor do you have any idea what this idiot is saying?" Al asked.

"Uhm, well I think I have an idea," he stuttered under his breath. The spineless coward, couldn't say it in front of his best mate huh? Well I will just have to say it for him.

"Of course you have an idea. You bloody well better know that if you touch her I will kill you," I said seriously.

"James your not serious," Albus said sighing, and I turned to him confused, and waited for him to explain himself.

"The whole reason you have been such a pain in the ass to us the past two years just was because of that?" He asked me.

"We must not be thinking about the same thing because there is no way this is a 'just' this is serious," I said.

"Well then how about you fill me in on why you have been so damn annoying,"

"Because he bloody loves my little sister, my little Lily Flower," I yelled at him and he just sat there.

"I know," he said back.

I know? Thats all the prat could say? And what was he doing being friends with him and bringing him around if he knew?

And so what did I do? Well I hit him again of course.

"Fuck James, seriously didn't anyone ever tell you fighting doesn't solve anything," Albus asked me as he nursed his now very sore jaw.

"Yeah, and then I punched them in the face I'm sure. But you deserved that one, if you knew he loved Lily, then why the hell did you think it was a good idea to be best mate's with him? You can't possibly be okay with it, he isn't good enough for her,"

"Jame listen, you barely know Scorpius, I'll talk to you about this later okay," he said as he left the room with Scorpius who looked sheepishly at me as I glared at me.

When Albus returned I was waiting for him sitting on the couch with arms crossed.

"Spill baby brother," I said.

"I have known that Scorpius loves Lily since about 5th year. It wasn't hard to see considering he would constantly stare at her and all. It was the main reason I first started talking to him, and it just so happened that we got on, and became best mates. But James, I know you don't think anyone is good enough for Lily, because I feel almost the same way. Except for Scorpius. I'm not saying this because he is my best mate or anything but honestly James, he loves her, always has and always will. He would never do anything to hurt her. And I think he is just about the only bloke I know who can match her, and handle her at the same time. They are perfect for each other, I swear it. I would not be friends with him if I didn't think that he would be everything for her," he finished.

"You seriously think that about him?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yes I promise you, so please for all of us, let Lily be the one to decide if he is good enough for her, because I honestly think he is the only one who could be right for our Lily flower," he said, and me being the wonderful person I am, nodded my head. It wasn't because I knew that Lily would never think of him that way or anything.

From that moment on I watched them closely. I noticed that the things that Al said about Malfoy were true, and that he really was made for Lily, but I also noticed that she wasn't giving him the attention he wanted. I won't lie to you and say I wasn't happy when I saw that Lily still thought of him as an older brother and I was secretly hoping that it would never change. But then I saw it.

It was a simple enough moment, and unless you knew my baby sister as well as I did you wouldn't have noticed it. Lily was standing across the room from Scorpius and someone told a joke Malfoy let out a laugh, right then I saw Lily glance over her shoulder real sly like, as she laughed at something someone said in her own group. Her eyes went straight to him, and then he too turned to look at her, and there eyes met and a blush crept up Lily's cheeks as she quickly turned back around to her own group.

Now yes she had Weasley blood so she was bound to blush more than most, but I had never seen someone make her blush with just a look.

I didn't know what to do. Yes I had told Al that I wouldn't interfere with them, but that was before when I thought there was no way it could possible happen. Now that it was happening I cursed myself for being so confident in Lily not thinking of Malfoy like that. So I just tried to ignore it, but it was getting harder and harder when little moments like that would pop up and all signs pointed to Lily starting to have feelings for him.

There was a night when I was sitting out on the deck moping about my own relationship problems when I heard someone walk up and sit down next to me. I knew exactly who it was without looking so I didn't.

"Hey Lily Flower," I said.

"Hey Big brother," she replied, and then we stayed silent for awhile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked her.

"When did you realize you were in love with Della," she asked me, and I sighed.

"There wasn't a distinct moment per say, I just kinda always knew," I said.

"So your feelings didn't change or anything like that?"

"No not quiet. I mean there was definitely a time when my attraction to her changed, because I didn't always notice how girls looked, but when I started noticing girls, she was one of the first I noticed and I remember it knocking me off my feet. As for how I felt about her, that hasn't ever really changed I just learned to recognize it as love," and then she sighed.

"You want to fill me in on why you want to know," I asked after she didn't say much.

"I just have been getting some new feelings from someone and I don't really know how to classify them," she said.

"Well how do they make you feel?" I asked even though I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"I don't know if I can really describe it in words but I'll try. I'm nervous when I'm around him usually, but it also seems like excitement. Whenever I leave him I feel my cheeks start to hurt with how much I have been smiling. I find myself stealing glances at him whenever I can, and sighing a lot more than normal. My whole body clenches up when he touches me, even if it is by accident. I sometimes find my mind wondering to him when I least expect it too. I am amazed by some of the things he does, and I can't help myself but think that he is an amazing person,"

"I was afraid you were going to say things like that," I said as I turned to her and found her confused.

"Look Lily, I can't tell you how you feel about someone, but the things you have been saying make it seem as if you see more in this guy then you would see in a friend. Listen I'm not going to tell you that you can't date boys because your almost of age and can make your own decisions, but I want you to know that you better choose someone deserving of you. The only way I will ever approve of a guy for you is if you can assure me that you love him and would do anything to be with him, and that he is a guy who can take care of you, and appreciate you for how wonderful you are," and with that Lily threw her arms around me and gave me a huge hug.

"I love you James," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Lily," I said, as she got up and walked away.

"Nicely handled," my dad said coming out from around the corner on the deck.

"Yeah well, even I have my soft side when it comes to my baby siblings," I said shaking my head.

"I'm very proud of the man you have become James," he said helping me up from my sitting position.

"Thanks Dad, just trying to be a deserving man myself," I said as we walked inside his arm around my shoulders.

So that was that, or at least I thought that was the end of these conversations which pulled at my sanity. As much as I hated the idea of Lily and Malfoy, it wasn't like I could really be that selfish and have my say when Lily and Al, number two and three on my most important people list were asking me to be understanding and supportive. I had a weakness when it came to making my siblings happy, and as much as it seemed like I was a pain in the ass, I always wanted to make their lives easier.

This last conversation was different though, because it was with a person who wasn't on my list of important people. This person was closer to a list of people I hate.

So when I was sitting in my office one day trying to finish up the reports, and I heard my secretary come in and tell me there was a young man here to see me I was slightly surprised when Scorpius Malfoy walked into my office.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy," I said with a sneer.

"James I want to have a civilized conversation with you, so please hear me out until the end," he started as I nodded to him to continue.

"I have already had this conversation with your father, as I figured he would be more likely to get approval from than you. You know that I love Lily, in fact I think you might have known before even I did. I know you don't approve of me, you have made that fact abundantly clear throughout my knowing you, but I want you to know that even if you may think I am Slytherin scum, your sister, Lily, does not," he said firmly and I was surprised at seeing this side from him, because usually when around me he acted as if he had no spine.

"Yes well Lily sometimes does have a bad view of people, I'm sure you remember her last boyfriend," I said with a smug smile.

"I'm done playing this game with you James. I have seen that acting as if I was sorry about how you felt about me and worried about how you saw me does nothing. So now I am going to tell you, Lily and I are together, we have been for quiet some time now and I love her, and I believe she loves me. You may not like it, and you may not like me, but I am the right guy for Lily and I plan on asking her to marry me. I came here hoping that you would try to not make a scene about this, and just let Lily make her decisions about her love life. I know you think that I am undeserving of Lily, but I am not. I am probably the only guy on this planet who can match her blow for blow, and put up with her temper. So please for her sake let us be,"

"I don't know if you haven't noticed or not Scorpius, but I have never directly put my hand into your relationship. I know that you guys have been together for quiet some time, in fact I am pretty sure I am one of the factors that pushed Lily over the edge to admit her feelings for you. I have no qualms about you asking my sister to marry you, and if she agrees I will happily attend the wedding. But know this, if you ever hurt her, even if it is just some stupid little fight that makes her cry, I will find you and I will kill you. I don't care if they send me to Azkaban and give me the Dementors kiss, or even worse if Lily hates me forever. If you dare to hurt my baby sister, I will kill you, and don't you ever forget that," I said with what I'm sure was a very threatening manner, as I saw him gulp.

"I understand," he said.

Now I said I had no qualms about their relationship but I did, and really it was all I could do to hold myself back as I watched her walk down the isle in a snow white dress, with him standing up there with that smug little smile and beady little eyes on my baby sister.

I felt my hands clenching and unclenching as I watched it happening. As I watched my little Lily Luna Potter becoming Lily Luna Malfoy my blood was boiling as I tried to look pleased at the happenings. Then I felt a hand cover mine and lift it as I looked next to me and found my wife placing my hand on her now protruding belly.

"The baby is excited for her Aunt Lily," she whispered as I felt a kick under my hand and all my anger melted away.

That was the feeling that made me want to protect my baby sister forever. This kick that she made when she was inside my mum's belly. Such a small precious little thing making such a huge impact on my life. As I felt my own baby's kicks and looked up at my sister I felt a small tear escape my eye that I quickly wiped away.

I guess it was time for me to give up on protecting my baby sister and start protecting my own daughter.


End file.
